


Here, With You

by ThisGemFox



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Background Poly, Comfort, F/F, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Joyful, Love, Love Poems, No Angst, Poetry, References to Depression, Relationship(s), Romance, Self-Discovery, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisGemFox/pseuds/ThisGemFox
Summary: Pearl dreams of what could be and celebrates what is
Relationships: Pearl & Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Here, With You

There's so many things I want to do,  
I want to do with you.  
None more so than  
Being here.  
Being me with you. 

All the while, an easy smile.  
Laughter bubbling on our lips and song not far behind,  
The harmony of heartstrings effortlessly intertwined.  
Dancing with a boundless glee  
Until suddenly we're  
Tumbling,  
Fumbling  
Giddy into a duet of same, yet different kind.  
Exploration, adoration, unfettered conversation;  
Artless, tangled celebration of  
Not two, nor one, but  
This. 

There'll be times when smiles falter,  
When laughter feels  
A world away.  
When every note rings flat and every cloud looms grey,  
When sleep eludes  
And thoughts intrude,  
Why should I even stay here, and.  
And.  
Fuck it.  
That's okay.  
We can be in this too,  
Simply see in each new day.  
Allow our wounds to breathe, to heal,  
Our light refract in unfamiliar ways. 

You're not here, though you're always near.  
This  
Need never be.  
The collision of our stars a unique probability  
Resonating life and wonder,  
Echoes of this cosmic blunder that,  
Could I traverse these skies anew,  
I would not remedy.

We're here.  
We are.  
That's enough for me.

**Author's Note:**

> "But  
> If that day should come...  
> We're gonna have some fun."
> 
> Hi! This didn't start out as anything SU related but, by the time I finished it, it felt awfully fusion and maybe even a little Pearl/Rose; that faintly wistful, deeply cherished joy when someone touchs your life even if they can't stay (which no one ever can). I guess I'm inexorably drawn to how fusion in the gem family is presented since it captures so much of what I feel love, sex and relationships can be and, in some cases, absolutely shouldn't be. Concrit appreciated.


End file.
